1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a polarization separation device that distributes polarized light components of incident light to two directions which are different from the incident direction, and a display apparatus including the polarization separation device.
2. Related Art
An existing head mount-type display apparatus called a head-mount display (HMD) has been developed. In the head mount-type display apparatus, images are displayed in the following manner. That is, optical images are formed by display devices such as liquid crystal panels or organic EL panels installed in front of the eyes of an observer and the optical images are enlarged through optical systems having eyepieces, half mirrors, and the like to be focused in front of the eyes of the observer.
In general, as the HMD, a binocular HMD is employed (for example, see JP-A-2009-244869). In the binocular HMD, an observer is made to observe images displayed on two image display devices forming a left and right pair with both eyes. When the binocular HMD is mounted on the observer, the observer can observe the right and left display images as one image in a superimposed manner.
However, the HMD as disclosed in JP-A-2009-244869 includes the two display panels. Therefore, the number of parts and the assembly man-hours are increased and the manufacturing cost is increased. Further, there is also a problem that design of the display devices and right and left optical systems is made complicated for ensuring installation places of the two display panels.